


Watching Ryo

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Partnership, Romance, Watching, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee loves watching his partner; he could happily watch Ryo all day long.





	Watching Ryo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 81: Watch at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee could watch Ryo all day, something that gets him into trouble on a regular basis, although who can honestly blame him? It’s hardly his fault his partner is so captivating. Everything about Ryo is as close to perfect as Dee can imagine, from his thick, glossy hair the colour of really good honey, his deep, dark, expressive eyes, those full lips, high cheekbones, straight nose… And that’s just his face! The rest of Ryo is equally worthy of Dee’s undivided attention.

Ryo isn’t overly tall, a shade over five foot ten in his bare feet to Dee’s six foot one, a comfortable height for goodnight kisses and… other even more enjoyable things. He’s deceptively slim and leanly muscled so that people tend to underestimate what he’s capable of, which Dee knows from long hours of observation is unwise; his martial arts training makes Ryo a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand situations. He’s stronger than he appears, and has lightning fast reflexes, but at the same time is capable of remaining almost completely motionless when necessary, one of the reasons he’s among the top snipers in the NYPD.

He’s long-legged, narrow of hip and slim of waist, but when Dee holds his lover in his arms he can feel all the power that’s packed into him. Bodybuilders may have more obvious muscle, which has its own visual appeal, but they don’t have Ryo’s effortless grace or economy of movement. In some ways he moves like a dancer, which is no doubt partly due to the years of learning karate, judo, and tai chi, but even without all that, Dee thinks his partner would still be graceful; it’s just the way he’s made.

Watching Ryo move, going about doing ordinary, everyday things, is one of Dee’s favourite pastimes. His partner walks with long, even strides so that despite their difference in height he can easily keep up with Dee, whether strolling along the sidewalk or running flat out in pursuit of a suspect. He’ll walk across the squad room, stooping to snatch up a scrap of paper and continuing on to drop it in the trash without breaking stride, turn to see Dee’s eyes following his every move, and blush, his face turning pink to the tips of his ears. Maybe Dee shouldn’t stare the way he does, but Ryo is just so goddamned beautiful it feels wrong not to show his appreciation. Besides, whenever Ryo bends down, for whatever reason, it shows off his ass to very inspiring effect, firm and perfectly rounded, making Dee’s mouth water with longing.

Ryo’s worth watching when he’s sitting down too, little furrows of concentration appearing in his otherwise smooth brow. Long fingers brushing a wisp of hair out or his eyes, flying across his computer keyboard, toying with a pen, doodling or making notes while he’s on the phone, gesturing as he talks…

Dee loves everything about Ryo, but his lover’s hands may be his favourite part. He can’t help envying that lucky pen.

The End


End file.
